


Love Chronichles

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: AU escolar basado en un precioso fanartLos problemas logran juntarlos en una fría noche para crear una poderosa relación.





	1. En los muelles

**Author's Note:**

> Historia total y absolutamente inspirada en este lindo  
> [fanart](https://www.facebook.com/Zaainart/posts/1886196298326138)
> 
> Este fic comenzó para mi como parte del concurso que incluye el fanart pero me agarro la inspiración y no pude dejarla ir XD.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.  
> 

Un joven de musculosa compostura camina por la orilla del muelle de Gótica entre triste y pensativo. La noche es fría por lo que viste una sudadera abierta azul sobre su playera negra, pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras. Salió para poder pensar en sus problemas bajo la calma de la media noche.

Sus profundos pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al escuchar unos sollozos, decide caminar hacia el sonido con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. 

Observa a un joven sentado en la orilla del muelle, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza. Pese a la oscuridad le es imposible no ver su amplia espalda debido a su playera blanca y a sus pantalones de cuero que brillan un poco por las luces nocturnas. Decide acercarse a él.

El sonido de las pesadas botas sobre la madera alertan al joven, quien se limpia el rostro con su brazo y se levanta rápidamente. El más grande admira las características del extraño: es delgado, de rasgos afilados, pálido y sus ojos rojos se clavan en él.

El pequeño hace lo mismo, aquel hombre es mucho más alto que él, fornido, de ojos azules y con barba de candado.

El más grande se acerca unos pasos pero el pequeño le lanza un golpe que logra esquivar.

     - Hey calmate!

No obtiene respuesta y esta vez recibe un golpe en el rostro.

El contrincante más grande se desespera con facilidad y golpea al pequeño con fuerza en el estomago, sacándole el aire. Le propina un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo inconsciente. De inmediato se arrepiente de sus acciones. 

Dada la cercanía de su apartamento decide cuidarlo hasta que despierte, lo carga sobre su hombro sin olvidar la mochila del extraño.

Recuesta al joven en el sillón, busca algún analgésico con desesperación entre los cajones pero al no encontrarlo pierde la paciencia. Hace ruido abriendo y cerrando cajones y estantes, despertando a su hermana. El que se encuentra en el sillón no reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra al abrir los ojos, se incorpora en el sillón lentamente.

El otro se acerca preocupado.

     - Estas bien? Lamento haberte golpeado. No quería hacerte daño

     - Estoy bien. Dónde estoy? 

     - En mi departamento, bueno también es de mi hermana. Me llamo Hernán Guerra, lamento mucho lo que pasó, de verdad.

     - Esta bien, discúlpame a mi por intentar golpearte, estaba oscuro y esta ciudad es peligrosa, Soy Kirkland Langstrom - responde avergonzado y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con uno hermosa mirada celeste.

     - Hernán? Todo está bien? - una voz femenina se acerca.

El mencionado se incorpora para responderle a su hermana quien se acerca en una silla de ruedas. Kirk la observa por un momento. Ella se siente observada por lo que desvía la mirada hacia su hermano.

     - Es un amigo. Lo encontré en el muelle. Se desmayó.- Hernán inventa, para que su hermana no lo regañara nuevamente por pelearse con desconocidos

     - Kirk Langstrom mucho gusto. 

     - Estas bien? - Kirk solo asintió. - Es muy tarde para que vayas solo a casa, Hernán puede llevarte en el auto o puedes quedarte hoy. Cualquier amigo de Hernán es bienvenido.

     - Puedo quedarme?

Ni siquiera Kirk sabe el porqué dijo eso. No quiere continuar pensando en sus amigos Will y Tina. No quiere sentirse muerto en la silenciosa casa de sus padres y se siente increíblemente atraído hacia ese joven que lo golpeó.

Los hermanos se sorprenden ante la respuesta pero ambos asienten.

     - Claro que si. Entiendo que a veces es bueno tener un lugar al cual huir cuando no deseamos estar en casa. Pero siempre debemos volver. De acuerdo Kirk? - declara con amabilidad la muchacha.

     - Gracias.- Kirk responde entre aliviado y sorprendido pues ella ha adivinado sus sentimientos.

     - Siéntete en casa. Buenas noches muchachos - se despide la chica.

Hernán lo observa un momento notando con más atención sus ojos rojos y cree haber visto colmillos cuando el extraño sonrió para su hermana.

Kirk creyó descifrar sus pensamientos y sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

     - Desde pequeño me fascinan los murciélagos. Me molestaban, incluso mi padre. Empecé a usar pupilentes rojos para molestarlo, después me hice los colmillos. (1)

Realmente Hernán estaba pensando en lo guapo que se veía este sujeto y más aún con ese toque vampiresco. Y al escuchar su respuesta no pudo evitar sonreír.

     - Me gustan Langstrom - Hernán responde colocando una de sus manos en su mentón, para ver sus colmillos.- Oye tienes hambre?, te puedo preparar algo si quieres.

     - Si. . . gracias.

Kirk lo sigue hasta la cocina.Observa al otro hombre preparando un par de sándwiches y café. Apenas lo conoce, a golpes realmente, pero se siente a gusto y atraído hacia la imponente figura.

El primero en romper el silencio es Kirk.

     - Qué hacías en el muelle? - pregunta tímidamente pero su profunda voz se hace escuchar fácilmente.

     -Puedo preguntar lo mismo - le sonríe el exótico muchacho.

     - Tú primero, tu me noqueaste. - sonríe el pálido hombre, asomando sus colmillos.

Hernán ríe y le contesta. 

     - Solo salí a caminar. Necesitaba pensar, hice exámenes para la universidad, pero no me quede en la que quería

     -Cuál querías? 

     - La Universidad de Gótica, me quede en la de Metrópolis. 

    - Metrópolis? - Kirk fue aceptado en la Universidad de Gótica fácilmente por sus calificaciones pero la Universidad de Metrópolis aunque más flexible era difícil de alcanzar. 

    - Así es.Alquilamos este departamento ya que pasaremos algún tiempo por la rehabilitación de Valentina en el hospital financiado por Wayne Enterprises.

Charlan mientras Hernán lo invita a sentarse para comer.

     - Ya veo.

     - Haré el examen nuevamente pero mis padres no quieren que pierda un semestre, no quiero causarles más problemas.

Charlar aleja a Kirk de sus pensamientos. Se siente relajado con este nuevo . . . Amigo? Quizá si, le hace falta un amigo. 

Mientras Hernán habla, Kirk prueba lo que le ha ofrecido el otro. Prueba el sándwich y el café le parece delicioso. Su estado actual contrasta con sus sentimientos en el muelle. Lo abruman por un momento muchas ideas en su cabeza, sin preverlo unas lágrimas se escapan.

Hernán lo nota pero guarda silencio.

     - Y qué quieres estudiar? - Kirk habla limpiando e ignorando sus propias lágrimas.

     - Ciencias políticas.

    - Oh ya veo por que quieres esta Universidad. Harvey Dent ha sido un gran analista político en la ciudad y ahora es catedrático en la Universidad.

     - Así es. Y tu?

    - Biociencias en la universidad de gótica. Las clases ya comenzaron. 

    - Ya me lo imaginaba, pareces un chico listo Langstrom.- duda por un momento pero igual pregunta - Estás bien?

El vampiresco chico solo asiente con la cabeza por lo que Hernán decide no preguntarle más.

 

     - Dormirás en mi habitación - Guerra le sonríe limpiando la mesa.

    - El sillón está bien, gracias.

    - De ninguna manera, yo te noquee recuerdas?

    - Buen punto. - Kirk sonríe, haciendo a sus colmillos presentes nuevamente.

Hernán lo guía hasta su habitación y se asegura de que su invitado se sienta cómodo. Antes de retirarse, se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando a Kirk sentado en la orilla de la cama pensativo.

    - Te despertaré temprano para llevarte a la Universidad.

    - No iré mañana.

    - Por qué no? - Hernán elimina el espacio entre ellos - Debes ir Langstrom, apenas comienzan tu semestre, yo te llevo en mi auto.- le habla suavemente intentando convencerlo acariciando su mejilla.

    - Qué hay de ti? - responde Kirk sin rechazar la caricia.

    - Las clases empiezan en un mes. Anda desayunamos y te llevo.- habla en casi un susurro sin apartar los dedos de su piel, mientras inspecciona la mirada carmesí.

    - Mmm . . de acuerdo.

 

\--

    - Un placer haberte conocido Langstrom, si necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarme. - comienza a despedirse Guerra al estacionar su auto frente a la Universidad.

    - Gracias pero dime Kirk.

    - Déjame abrirte guapo, esa puerta tiene truco, la dañé después de golpearla con fuerza.

Kirk no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar sus palabras, parece que Guerra arregla todo a golpes pero extrañamente le parece amable.

Ambos se recargan en el auto un momento, en silencio. Kirk saca su agenda de su mochila y escribe algo en ella, antes de irse le entrega a Guerra la hoja con su número.

    - Nos vemos pronto - finalmente se despide.

Pero Hernán no lo deja ir, toma su brazo con cuidado.

Kirk regresa sobre sus pasos, se acerca a Guerra quien se encuentra mal parado recargado en el auto de manera que su rostro se encuentra fácilmente con el de Langstrom. 

El corazón de Kirk late con fuerza, sin acercarse más, palpita con aún más vigor cuando siente la mano de Guerra en su rostro. Ambos cierran los ojos despacio a medida que se acercan. 

Cuando sus labios se rozan Guerra lo acerca abrazándolo por su pequeña cintura con su mano libre, devora la desconocida boca pero Langstrom no se queda atrás, jugueteando con su lengua, mordiendo sus labios y tomándolo por la nuca. 

Después de varios segundos o minutos, se separan.

    - Nos vemos Guerra. - el vampiresco muchacho dice cuando le entrega otro beso antes de marcharse

    - Nos vemos Kirk.- liberándolo lentamente del abrazo 

Kirk entra a la Universidad con una inmensa sonrisa, ya casi no le duele mirar a sus amigos Will y Tina tomados de la mano al entrar al aula. 

Tina lo observa durante las clases, se ve muy animado cada vez que saca su teléfono móvil al recibir mensajes. Desea preguntarle quién era aquel muchacho con quien lo vio en la mañana pero sabe que ya le han causado suficientes problemas. Su relación con Will lo afectó notablemente, sin embargo ahora que lo vio con un hombre no está segura si fue por ella o por Will.

Su curiosidad se acumula y finalmente decide interrogarlo, después de todo aún son amigos. 

    - Kirk? Quién era ese chico que te trajo a la escuela?

Langstrom apenas la escucha mirando el mensaje.

_Puedo ir por ti, terminando tus clases?_

_3pm, En donde nos despedimos._

_Nos vemos vampiro._

 

Kirk sonríe ampliamente mientras responde el mensaje.

    - Kirk?

    - Solo es alguien que conocí en los muelles.


	2. Distancia

          - Ellos eran tus amigos? - Hernán decide preguntar camino a casa de Kirk después de haberle invitado un trago y recordando a la pareja que no apartó la vista de él cuando lo recogió.

          - Will y Tina - asintió el muchacho

 

Kirk lo guía entre las calles de Gótica mientras conversan de su día para finalmente llegar hasta su casa.

 

          - Me gustaría invitarte a pasar pero mis padres son difíciles de tratar. - se disculpa el pálido muchacho.

          - No hay problema, guapo.

          - Te irás a Metrópolis pronto. - reflexiona Kirk en voz alta tras cerrar la puerta del auto.

          - Así es pero . . - Hernán lo acorrala. Lo aprisiona con sus brazos - . . . quiero verte otra vez. - trata de besarlo nuevamente pero Kirk gira su rostro.

          - Aquí no Guerra, mis padres no lo aprueban en absoluto.

          - Entiendo pero dime Hernán. - acaricia su mejilla.

          - Yo también quiero volver a verte. - confiesa Kirk mientras intenta salir de su posición.

          - Cuándo? - no lo deja escapar, desea una respuesta.

          - Estaré ocupado. Qué tal el viernes?

          - Perfecto, iré por ti. - declara el hermoso chico rudo, sin dejarlo ir aún.

 

Kirk se percata de que sonríe mucho cuando está cerca de este hombre, quizá solo es un acto reflejo al mirar la enorme sonrisa de Guerra. 

Ignora su propia advertencia.

Lo besa nuevamente. 

No pudo evitarlo. La perfecta sonrisa emana calidez, lo invitaba a probarlo una vez más.

***

Langstrom entra a casa con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Al entrar nota que su madre estaba cerca de la ventana.

          - Cuando llamaste, dijiste que estabas con Tina. Quién es él?

          - Un amigo.

          - Vaya forma de despedirte de tu “amigo” - su padre responde desde detrás del sillón.

          - Yo . . 

          - Ve a tu cuarto Kirk - su padre lo calla.

Kirk obedece. 

Se dirige a su cuarto pero su ánimo no disminuye. Ese muchacho le alegró la noche, su mañana en la escuela y su vida. No dejará que nadie le quite eso fácilmente.

 

***

La relación crece. 

Hernán logra darse tiempo entre los planes para la Universidad y las visitas al hospital con Valentina.

Lo llama, le manda mensajes de texto frecuentemente y lo invita a salir.

***

          - Por qué me golpeaste? - Hernán alza la voz, caminado en la Universidad al lado del chico.

El día anterior Kirk y su padre pelearon. 

No quería hacer nada más que quedarse encerrado en su cuarto y leer. Le contó a Hernán en mensajes de texto. Pero este lo animo.

Para Guerra la Universidad de Gótica era lo máximo, Kirk no podía darse el lujo de faltar. 

El vampiresco muchacho se sorprendió al ver el auto estacionado de Hernán en la mañana, esperando para llevarlo. 

Lo acompaña hasta el salón con la excusa de verlo entrar a sus clases.

          - Tu sabes, aquella noche. - continuó Hernán.

 

Langstrom sonrió antes de responder, esperaba que no se ofendiera con su respuesta.

 

          - Creí que me ibas a asaltar. - Hernán lo miró confundido, por suerte no se veía ofendido- Un tipo enorme con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, caminando hacia mi a media noche en los muelles. Creí que sacarías un arma. Tenía mi laptop en la mochila, no podía permitirme perderla. 

          - Oh vamos, no me veo tan mal. - coquetea el más alto.

          - No, no te ves nada mal. - corresponde el más bajo - Aquí es mi primera clase. Feliz?

          - Absolutamente, guapo. - Hernán fanfarronea acariciándole la mejilla.

          - Porque te acercaste a mi? - lo mira directo a los ojos.

          - Porque me sentía como tu. Decepcionado. Confundido. Estaba a apunto de llorar y te ví. Quise acompañarte. - Hernán se acerca a sus labios y le roba un casto beso como despedida.

***

     - También me tiño el cabello. - Kirk desconcierta a Hernán quien lo mira curioso mientras termina su cerveza. - Además de los pupilentes y los colmillos. - continuó - No crees que soy extraño? un fenómeno?

Hernán no esperaba esa extraña pregunta.

          - No creo eso. - sus palabras calman a Kirk de inmediato. - Ya lo sabía. Lo de tu cabello y tus ojos.

La expresión sorprendida de Kirk exige una explicación.

          - Cuando te lleve conmigo. - comienza a explicar Guerra - Busqué alguna identificación, o alguien a quien llamar si no despertabas. Ví algunas viejas credenciales en tu mochila. Originalmente tus ojos son azules, más claros que los míos y tu cabello sin teñir es castaño. No me molesta que cambies algo de ti. Es como tu quieres ser. Me pareces atractivo de las dos formas.

Kirk escucha atento, sus mejillas se sonrojan al oírlo terminar. Termina su cerveza y besa a esos labios que lo hacen tan feliz.

 

***

 

Después de tres semanas, Hernán decide pedírselo.

 

          - Hernán, no se si es buena idea. - el hermoso ramo de rosas que Hernán tiene entre sus manos le destroza el corazón y lo ilumina a partes iguales. Es difícil que una relación a distancia funcione. 

          - Kirk? - la voz casi se rompe. Guerra se desmorona al sentirse rechazado por el inteligente chico que lo ha conquistado.

          - No me malentiendas, de verdad quiero decir que si pero te irás a Metropolis. Puedes conocer alguien mejor para ti.

          - Yo te quiero a ti Kirk. - Hernán expresa preocupado.

          - Pero Hernán . . 

          - Vendré los fines de semana a verte. 

          - Eso no sería justo para ti. 

          - Hablaré con tus padres para que te quedes conmigo los fines de semana en el departamento que alquilo aquí.

          - Qué?? No . . - por que lo tortura? Desea estar con él pero esto parece imposible.

          - De esa manera podremos pasar tiempo juntos.Prometo portarme bien contigo. Por favor Kirk. De verdad te quiero, si ellos dicen que si, tu dices que si?

 

Kirk es golpeado por tantas ideas.

Portarse bien? Qué cree? Qué es una mujer?

Decirle a sus padres? 

 

          - No es tan facil Hernán. Mi padre es difícil, mi madre lo apoya . . . 

          - Solo dejame intentarlo.

 

De verdad quiere estar con Guerra, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Podría mentir en casa, decir que pasará los fines de semana en algún club de estudio, o con Will o Tina, pero no quiere tener escondido a Hernan. él no se merece eso.

 

          - No. Yo lo haré. - Kirk ha tomado una decisión. 

          - De verdad? Entonces . . .? - Hernán recupera el ánimo.

          - Es un si. - sonríe entusiasmado el chico de Gótica, aceptando las rosas.

***

Kirk habla con sus padres, les dice ser gay.

Explicar que es bisexual le parece más complicado. 

Habla de Hernán y su situación escolar.

 

          - Los fines de semana? Qué vas a hacer ahí?- el padre de Kirk solo pregunta para no decir más.

          - Solo pasar tiempo con él y estudiar. Lo ayudaré, se está preparando para un examen.

          - Si no descuidas tus calificaciones y vuelves los domingos temprano . . . - comienza a considerarlo su madre.

          - Gracias!!. - Kirk se apresura a responder antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo más y no se habla más del tema.

***

 

Las clases en la universidad de Metropolis comienzan.

Hernán cumple su promesa cada fin de semana. Modifica el horario de sus clases para salir temprano los viernes y alcanzar a recoger a su novio. No le importa pasar algunas horas en la carretera.

 

Kirk ya no es el triste chico. Para todos es evidente que esta más feliz.

Sus profesores lo notan participativo y sonriente. 

Para su madre también que pese a no aprobar esa relación, tampoco quiere quitarle esa felicidad. 

 

Pero Will y Tina resienten un poco su ausencia, se preocupan por él. 

El usual trio ya no es lo de antes.

 

Entre silencios eternos en casa de Kirk, preguntas frecuentes de Tina por el extraño chico, horas en la carretera, visitas al hospital, deberes académicos y exámenes. . . 

Hernán y Kirk logran que esta relación funcione, esperando con ansia cada fin de semana.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasar a leer :D


	3. Celos

Importantes Universidades tienen convenios con empresas y entre ellas, para promover el desarrollo de su estudiantado. La Universidad de Metrópolis celebraba actividades a mediados de semestre con conferencias de varias ramas.

Los estudiantes de Gótica fueron invitados.

A Kirk le habría encantado ir pero estaba ocupado organizando trabajos escolares con Tina.

El único del pequeño grupo de amigos en asistir fue Will Magnus.

           - Kirk? - habla Will acercándose a la mesa donde el mencionado y Tina habían estado trabajando. Deseaba hablar con él, después de discutirlo un momento con su novia. Acababa de llegar de Metrópolis después de haber pasado la semana allí. Las clases en Gótica ya terminaban, los estudiantes se retiran poco a poco. 

Él no lo escucha, guarda su laptop y demás cosas en su mochila.

 

           - Como sabrás estuve en Metrópolis.- alza un poco la voz y no tiene idea de como continuar con lo que tiene que decir.

           - Como voy a olvidarlo. Cada vez que llamabas a Tina lo presumías. - Kirk continúa ordenando sus cosas, sin comprender que quiere su amigo.

           - Vi a Guerra con una chica - suelta finalmente las palabras, mientras toma asiento a su lado. - y con muchas otras más.

           - Qué? - confía en su novio pero también en Will, sabe que Hernán es coqueto pero no más.

Siente un extraño peso en su pecho.

           - Dicen que pasan todo el día juntos, además de que es muy violento. - añade Tina. 

Kirk no tiene idea de que están hablando sus amigos, su cerebro no parece reaccionar.

           - No - es la única respuesta que sale de su garganta.

           - Yo los vi entrar a su dormitorio juntos y ella jamás salió. Se llama Bekka, un antiguo amorío suyo. - le muestra una fotografía de los mencionados en las conferencias, ella lo abraza.

           - No te ha lastimado Kirk? - pregunta con auténtica preocupación Tina.

           - Qué? No! - pero qué demonios creen todos de él.

          - Guerra te engaña Kirk - sentencia finalmente Will.

 

Kirk está confundido, herido.

Hernán lo debe estar esperando.

Él no es así.

Pero quién es ella?.

 

           - Yo . . . tengo que irme.

           - Kirk? - Tina lo toma del brazo pero él no da vuelta a sus pasos, se libera del agarre y toma sus cosas para irse.

***

Ahí está él, recargado sobre el cofre del hermoso Chevelle negro de 1972 de cuatro puertas, mirando su celular, con esa perfecta figura, de enormes músculos.

Cuando alza la mirada, lo ve a los ojos. Sonríe. Pese a notar que no trae consigo su maleta, solo su mochila. Él sonríe. Siempre le sonríe.

Kirk no puede devolver la sonrisa.

Solo camina hacia él.

 

           - Este fin de semana, no podremos vernos. - Hernán siente que todo se apaga. Algo pasó? Sus padres? Debe ser algo urgente pues Kirk no mencionó nada cuando lo llamó esta mañana.

           - Qué pasa? - intenta tocarlo pero Kirk retrocede.

           - Se lo de Bekka . . . 

Bekka? Qué hay que saber de ella?

 

           - . . . mira, lo siento, se que es difícil para ti venir hasta aquí . . . pero ahora no quiero verte. Hablamos más tarde. Estamos bien, confio en ti, solo quiero estar solo. - Kirk no sabe ni lo está diciendo.

 

Empieza a caminar alejándose pero el poco entendimiento que tiene Hernán de la situación le obliga a seguirlo e interponerse en su paso.

           - Kirk, amor. No se que te dijeron pero no es . . . 

Langstrom tiene los ojos llorosos, a punto de estallar. 

No lo había visto así, ni cuando se pelea con su padre. Solo aquella vez en el muelle.

Hernán no continuo hablando.

Kirk se alejó, hacia la biblioteca. Deseaba estar solo, iría por unos libros antes de irse a encerrar a su cuarto.

 

Los pensamientos de Hernán se amontonan uno tras otro. Qué le dijeron a Kirk?  
Quien fue? Para que lastimarlo así?.

Las ideas se acomodan al recordar haber visto a Will en la Universidad de Metropolis.

***

Bekka había ingresado a la Universidad hacía apenas una semana, después de regresar de la India que tanto le gustaba visitar.

Llegó justo a tiempo para las conferencias y a hacerle compañía a su amigo que se sentía totalmente solo sin su Kirk, pese a llamar la atención por su apariencia y su acento.

Los chicos se esforzaban por conocerla, a veces le hablaban a él solo para saber algo de ella pero él los alejaba.

Algunos estudiantes de Gótica se incluyeron a la conquista. 

Bekka apenas recordaba sus nombres pues ella estaba interesada en alguien más.

Los dormitorios estaban ocupados, y Hernán la invitó a quedarse. Después de todo estaban permitidos los dormitorios mixtos.

           - Extrañas a tu novio. - Bekka se burló de él al verlo sonreirle a la pantalla de su móvil.

           - Cállate.- respondió riendo mientras mandaba su mensaje - Cómo te fue con tantas conquistas hoy? - le arrojó una almohada intentando molestarla

           - Mmm ya te he dicho que no me interesan. De hoy solo recuerdo a un tal Will.

           - Jajaja, si no te interesa como es que recuerdas su nombre?

           - Porque el fue el único de todos que dijo tener novia. No se entonces para qué quería saber tanto de mi. - rió la muchacha antes de regresearle la almohada con fuerza

***

           - Qué pasa muñeca? - Will nota a su novia pensativa

           - Crees que Kirk estará bien? - responde mirando por la ventana al auto de Guerra, que sigue estacionado donde siempre, ni el dueño ni Kirk están ahí.

           - Si supero lo nuestro, superará esto.

           - Eso no es divertido - Tina se molesta cada vez que Will molesta a Kirk - Crees que por eso esta con ese chico?

           - Kirk no es así. - declara Will seguro de sus palabras.

 

Cuando Will observa al poderoso hombre en la puerta del salón, caminando hacia él con paso decidido sabe que está en problemas. 

La mirada celeste del enorme muchacho le desea la muerte, esa mirada asesina hasta parece adquirir un tono rojizo lleno de pura e incontenible rabia.

Will se levanta de su lugar, esperando lo peor.

Guerra avienta la pequeña mesa en la que Will y Tina trabajaban.

El estruendo llenó el lugar, papeles y libros salieron volando.

           - Fuiste tú. Hijo de perra. Qué le dijiste? - Hernán se acerca más

           - Nada que no sea cierto. - Will tienta a la suerte.

 

Guerra se detiene un momento. Atónito ante tal descaro. 

Como se atreve a intentar apartarlo de Kirk? Solo él lo entiende. Ambos se sienten solos aún en medio de una multitud. Sintiendo soledad aún con su propia familia. 

Hernán se supo extranjero en su propio hogar al saber que es adoptado, de otro planeta al confrontar las ideas tontas de su padre. Se sintió un maldito monstruo lleno de culpa por causar el accidente de Valentina. 

Pese a saber todo eso, el sexy vampiro quiere estar con él, disfruta de su compañía.

Hernán no es un monstruo. Kirk se lo ha dicho al verlo consumido por la culpa.

Él no es un monstruo.

Will si. 

Lastimo a Kirk. Sin motivos. Lo hizo llorar. Lastimó a quien llama amigo.

La rabia se transforma en puños apretados. Uno de ellos aterriza en el rostro de Will.

           - Cállate! Tú no me conoces. - otro golpe impacta contra el joven. Solo Valentina y Kirk lo aceptan y lo entienden. 

Kirk.

Kirk.

Kirk!

Es lo único que piensa, golpeando. Sin permitir que el otro se defienda.

           - Basta! - la voz de Tina lo distrae.

Hasta ahora, Guerra ha logrado controlar sus ataques de ira.

Hoy simplemente le fue imposible.

           - Yo . . . - observa a Will con algunos moretones y sangre en el rostro.

Will no espera ni un segundo más y devuelve todos los golpes que el grandulón le dió.

Primero un golpe preciso en el rostro con la izquierda, uno con mucha más fuerza por la de derecha partiéndole el labio. Hernán está aturdido y recibe justo en la cabeza los puños unidos de Will.

Derribado, recibe una patada.

           - Crees realmente que Kirk quiere estar contigo?

           - Será que lo quieres para ti?- Hernán se burla levantándose. 

Will Magnus se molesta. El no es gay y por algún motivo esa insinuación le molesta.

           - Lo hice por Tina, estaba preocupada por Kirk.

Tina solo observa atónita la escena. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

           - Kirk está conmigo porque quiere. Y yo estoy con él porque así lo deseo. Solo con él. Nada de lo que le hayas dicho es verdad. Daría lo que fuera por él.

           - Mírate! Crees que si ve esto va a creerte?

Hernán desea contenerse pero también desea partirle la cara a Will. Por que no se calla?

Obedece la segunda idea.

La cabeza de Magnus termina azotada contra el pizarrón.

Will patea a Hernán dejándolo en el suelo contra la pared. Se apresura a toma una silla. (2) 

***

Kirk se dirige a su casillero para tomar sus cosas después de haber ido a la biblioteca.

Su corazón se encoje al ver su maleta lista, como cada fin de semana, para pasar el fin de semana con Hernán.

Toma sus cosas y camina cabizbajo.

Cuando escucha ruido proveniente del salón donde estaba con sus amigos, se preocupa un poco pero al escuchar la voz de Hernán y justo antes de correr hacia el lugar solo tiene un pensamiento en mente. “Mierda”

***

Kirk llega al salón cuando Hernán se encuentra en el suelo y Will lo patea.

No entiende a quien debe defender. Se detiene escuchando sus palabras.

Tina? 

Tina es la culpable?

Decide detenerlos cuando los ve pelear nuevamente 

           - Basta Will, Hernán.

Kirk le quita la silla a su amigo para después ayudar a su novio a levantarse.

Para su mala suerte un profesor escuchó la pelea.

El Doctor Sivana entra un instante después de Kirk.

Nadie dice nada, corren el riesgo de ser expulsados por esta precaria situación.

           - Jóvenes. Qué demonios está pasando aquí?. Me sorprende de usted joven Magnus y por supuesto de usted Langstrom. Y que tenemos aqui? Joven Guerra, un aspirante para el próximo semestre.

           - Solo es un malentendido. - la profunda voz de Kirk es el única en hablar, terminando de ayudar a su novio. - No se repetirá.

El doctor lo observa en silencio. 

           - Ya que las instalaciones no han sido dañadas y no parecen requerir atención médica de urgencia, ignoraré esta tontería. Si se repite una sola vez más será expulsado - sentencia dirigiéndose a Magnus- y joven Guerra, si llega a ser estudiante aquí le doy la misma advertencia, Por último quiero ver una disculpa.

Disculpa??

Por un instante eterno Magnus y Guerra se quedan parados sin decir palabra.

Tina rompe el silencio

 

           - Lo siento. Lo sentimos Kirk. . . .yo estaba celosa. Y . . . preocupada. Apenas conoces a este hombre. Le pedí a Will que lo investigara y hablara contigo, quizá todo esto es solo un malentendido.

Ni Hernán ni Will abren la boca, solo se estrechan la mano obligados.

           - Bien. Limpien esto y retirense a casa. - ordena Sivana algo confundido como todos los presentes. No esperaba una disculpa de ella.

Kirk se retira con Hernán sin decir nada a sus amigos.

***

           - Debes de dejar de hacer esto. Debes dejar de pelear. No eres de acero.

           - Claro que si, pero aun no te lo demuestro - juega con Kirk mirándolo arrogantemente, mientras el vampiresco chico limpia su rostro con un pañuelo desechable y una mirada de certera preocupación que Hernán desea quitar con su broma.

Kirk se sonroja al escuchar sus palabras, presiona un golpe en la mejilla de Hernán para callarlo.

           - Auch!

           - Y aun no lo harás. - Langstrom se acerca y lame la sangre de la herida de sus labios.

           - Está bien, puedo esperar. - corresponde el beso

Kirk termina de limpiarlo mientras Hernán se observa en el espejo de los baños pensativo.

 

           - Genial amor, ni tu familia ni tus amigos me quieren.

           - Yo si - confiesa Kirk quien lo mira a través del espejo

           - Me quieres Kirk?- Guerra se entusiasma, sonríe y gira para abrazarlo - Vamos al departamento?

           - Si. - Kirk muestra sus colmillos en una enorme sonrisa después de un casto beso.

Quiere estar con él.

Escuchó sus palabras.

Cree en él.

***

           - Quien es Bekka? - pregunta Kirk mientras toma unas cervezas del refrigerador de un mini super.

           - Te hable de ella hace un tiempo. Nos conocimos en unas granjas a las afueras de Smallville cuando yo trabajaba en verano. Ella dejó su de familia, como yo una vez lo hice. Tuvimos algo pero no fue serio. Ahora solo somos buenos amigos. Seremos compañeros de cuarto. Solo será por un tiempo. Sabes que me quiero cambiar a tu escuela. - Hernán habla mientras observa que cigarillos se comprará.

           - Se acabó lo que ustedes tenían? - Kirk pregunta mientras paga.

           - Nunca hubo nada sentimental Kirk, ahora es mi amiga. Créeme - gira hacia Kirk, olvidando por completo el tabaco.

           - Te creo.

***

Tras cerrar la puerta y aventar sus mochilas al piso, el vampiro enreda sus brazos alrededor de Guerra, aprisiona el cuello del enorme hombre que lo vuelve loco.

Se acarician, comparten sus labios y lenguas, para comunicar sus disculpas por su comportamiento de esta cansada tarde.

Hernán recorre sus amplias manos por su cintura, buscando meter sus dedos por debajo de su camisa para sentir su fría piel, lo toma por las piernas para cargarlo y llevarlo al sofá. Donde alguna vez yació inconsciente.

Sobre Kirk, Hernán mueve su cintura con vehemencia, restregando su miembro contra el de su compañero, quien no separó sus labios de los suyos ni para gemir.

Guerra acaricia su trasero sobre la tela del pantalón negro que tanto le encanta. Sus propios jeans empiezan a ser una prisión.

Hernán quiere penetrarlo desde el primer dia que lo miro sentado sobre su cama. Hoy deseaba hacerle el amor, con fuerza, escucharlo gritar su nombre.

Le encantaba mirar sus ojos rojos excitados, sentir sus lindos colmillos con su lengua.

Pero los sentimientos de Kirk eran frágiles y Hernán quería cambiar su usual hábito de acostarse con quien le gustaba en la primera oportunidad.

Ambos deseaban que esto funcionara.

Guerra se aparta.

Langstrom lo acerca otra vez a su boca y lo atrapa con fuerza con sus piernas.

 

           - Espera amor. - jadea Hernán mientras se levanta.

           - Qué pasa?

           - Quiero hacer esto pero hace apenas una hora estabas triste. - Hernán explica sentado, intentando calmarse.

           - Te preocupas por mi? - Kirk se safa los zapatos y toca a Hernán con uno de sus pies, este no puede evitar gemir. - No soy una mujer Hernán. No será que esperas hasta después del matrimonio?.

 

Hernán sonríe, le encanta cuando Kirk bromea. Eso significa que está bien.

Kirk continua jugueteando con él un momento.

           - Date una ducha para que te relajes. Mientras tanto, organizo mis tareas.

           - De acuerdo, pero necesitaremos lubricante y condones. - Hernán se levanta para salir a comprar.

 

Kirk solo le sonríe.

           - En mi maleta, Pensé que ya habíamos esperado demasiado.

***

Toma la botella de lubricante del buró.

Moja su miembro de manera abundante.

Kirk lo mira ansioso y un poco tenso. Sabe que esto le va a doler.

 

           - Te amo - escucha Kirk justo antes de sentir que es partido por la mitad.

No pudo evitar gritar.

           - Te amo, Kirk - Guerra repitió.

 

No se contiene, le es imposible.

Comienza a embestirlo, con fuerza.

 

Para compensarlo, acaricia su miembro.

Besa sus hombros, sus mejillas, sus labios sin rudeza. 

           - Solo estoy contigo Kirk, solo te quiero a ti.

           - Te amo - Kirk contesta con el poco aliento que las embestidas de su novio le dejan.

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) Desde que shipeo a esta pareja he querido una pelea entre Hernán y Will de alguna manera por Kirk :D :3
> 
> Gracias por pasar a leer.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Disfrute muchísimo escribir este cap.


	4. Solo tuyo

Kirk se veía guapísimo con esos pantalones grises a cuadros. Su camisa blanca, corbata y un precioso saco negro con un murciélago en el antebrazo. 

Hernán no puede dejar de verlo. Es hermoso.

Lo hipnotiza con esos ojitos rojos además de su profunda voz exponiendo en el auditorio de Gótica los proyectos que trabaja con sus compañeros.

Todos vestían formal, cada escuela de diferente forma.

Era fin de semestre, los exámenes habían terminado. Por lo que se organiza otro evento entre universidades. La sede: la universidad de Gótica. 

Hernán se esforzó en llevarse bien con Tina y Will solo por el bien de Kirk. 

De igual manera Kirk y Bekka lograron conocerse. 

Guerra no es el mejor portado de los alumnos, se mete en bastantes problemas. Si algo no le parece justo no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Se ve inmerso en peleas que cree necesarias. Pero después de lo que pasó con Will, evita a toda costa las confrontaciones físicas. Su elegante y gigantesco porte, siempre llamó la atención además de su acento. Por lo que dejó en claro que tenía novio para que lo dejaran de fastidiar intentando conquistarlo o con chismes.

 

Novio?? todas las chicas se sorprendieron al escucharlo de sus labios.

Respecto a Bekka, lo dejaron de molestar cuando la vieron salir con un apuesto militar.

Aunque Guerra no era un perfecto alumno como Kirk o Will, su desempeño se notaba en sus exámenes, resueltos de manera creativa y dejando a sus profesores orgullosos.

Muchos lo instaron a no cambiarse de escuela pero el se negó. Tenía una importante razón para estar en Gótica y nadie le quitaría eso de la cabeza.

***

Kirk mira a Hernán tan arrogante entre sus compañeros, tan confiado.

No podía discernir si eran sus celos al verlo rodeado de tantas chicas o de verdad este les estaba coqueteando. Sus inseguridades comenzaron a convertirse en celos y los celos en rabia.

El día hab terminado, el sol comienza a destellar rayos de despedida.  
Un poco más calmado Kirk decide ir a verlo. Como era de esperarse, estaba rodeado de algunas chicas y para sorpresa de Kirk, también algunos chicos. Lo escuchaban con atención como cuando se presta atención a un poderoso dictador. Les hablaba animadamente y reían con él. 

Kirk se tragó su coraje, siguió avanzando hacia él hasta que observo como la hermosa pelirroja lo abrazaba por la espalda con cariño.

Hernán no la aparto, solo acaricia su mano en señal de aprecio.

Kirk se quedó quieto llenándose de rabia, aunque fuera una mujer le iba a dar un buen golpe y luego un buen puñetazo a Hernán.

Decide calmarse cuando Guerra giro la mirada. Lo notó ahí parado con los puños apretados.

Ppta por marcharse.

Guerra se levanta y se despide de sus compañeros.

      - Todo bien Hernán? - pregunta Bekka

      - Si princesa, solo voy a hablar con Kirk. Creo que esta molesto.

      - Solo dale la buena noticia, verás que se contenta rápido.

      - Si Bekka, hasta pronto.

Kirk se detiene justo subiendo las escaleras. 

Recarga su cuerpo en la pared tratando de ordenar su mente. 

Es un hombre racional. 

Entiende que su presumido novio nunca lo engañaría pero de verdad lo pone de malas. Ha sido un largo día y necesita tranquilizarse.

Hernán sigue la trayectoria de Langstrom.

Sube las escaleras hasta encontrarlo, parado de brazos cruzados junto a un cartel de The gotham knights, el nombre del equipo escolar de la Universidad de Gótica. Incluso enojado, Kirk es apuesto para los ojos de Hernán.

Se acerca hasta estar frente a él y lo nota realmente molesto. Se inclina un poco, alza la pierna del pequeño acariciando su tobillo sobre la tela. La expresión en el rostro de Kirk no cambia.

 

      - Sigues celoso de Bekka, guapo?? - Hernán deseo tentar más la situación, solo porque le pareció divertido pero el más bajo solo se enojó más.

      - No te enojes Kirk, estoy bromeando - intentó retractarse acariciando su rostro

      - Bromeando? -un furioso Kirk giró el rostro sorprendiendo a Hernán. - Así le llamas a coquetear con todas esas chicas? Y por qué estas así?-señaló al verlo con la corbata deshecha y la camisa desabotonada 

 

En todo el día no habían hablado apropiadamente. Hernian solo quería tenerlo en sus brazos. Decidió arreglarlo todo pues su broma definitivamente lo ha empeorado todo.

 

      - Solo tengo calor y no estaba coqueteando amor - se acerca más a él para hablar a su oído - me estaba despidiendo. Pase el examen Kirk. Obtuve la beca para que me transfieran aquí contigo . . .

Kirk no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

      - . . . podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, te recogeré cada día después de clases, no habrá más malos entendidos amor. Ya veras que soy solo tuyo. Iré a la fiesta de fin de semestre contigo. Qué opinas Kirk? Me pondré ese traje azul que tanto te gusta. Quieres ir conmigo?

Kirk se sonroja completamente.

Está avergonzado por haberse molestado tanto con él pero estaba feliz por el éxito de su novio. No pudo evitar mirarlo y sonreírle de lado, mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

 

      - De verdad Hernán? Te mudaras a Gotham? - su voz no tenía ni un rastro de furia

      - Si amor. - Guerra lo mira con amor, pude ver genuino apreció en esos ojos escarlata y mejillas sonrojadas.

      - Estoy orgulloso de ti 

      - Gracias. No lo habría logrado sin ti vampirito

Hernán toma la otra pierna de Kirk, lo levanta para besarlo. 

Kirk lo abraza con ternura, corresponde el beso.

 

      - Te amo Hernán

      - Kirk, entiende, desde la primera vez que te vi . . . - murmura entre el beso - . . . en el muelle, me haces feliz. Soy solo tuyo.

 

     

* * * 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues finalmente se acabo :D  
> El objetivo era llegar a esta linda escena.  
> Gracias por pasar a leer y no olviden visitar a la [artista](https://www.facebook.com/Zaainart/?fref=ts) que inspiró esta historia.
> 
> Saludos !!

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Investigue sobre algún padecimiento que causara irises rojas pero no existe! ja!  
> También investigué sobre colmillos de vampiro falsos y esos si existen! debes de tener cuidado y acostumbrarte a tenerlos y no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para perforar la piel del cuello. 
> 
> Gracias por pasar a leer, si te gusto pasa a dejarme lo que piensas y si no te gusto pues también :D  
> Saludos!


End file.
